Body of Lies
by knightshade114
Summary: .:ON HOLD:. The Kingsman are looking for a new Knight to fill in a spot but danger lurks around every corner. Eggsy must find a new Knight before it's too late but can he do it without his feelings interfering with his judgement? Rated T for a reason! Soon to be changed to M though.
1. Chapter 1: The Hunt

**Author's Note: So I just saw Kingsman and I got hit with a bag of bricks of plot ideas. Here's the fanfic and I don't own anything except Shade, Brianna, Shade's mom and his little bro, Jared, Roxwell, and some of the Kingsman Knights, later in the fic.**

Not too long ago, in London, a young boy was informed of his father's death. A man told him that his father died saving his life before giving him a medal and walking out the door. The boy's mother and himself were left alone for many years until the same boy stole a car. He was going to stay in jail for 18 months until the same man from years ago, came and took him out of jail. He brought him to a bar and sat down with him before telling him about himself. A few days later, the man came back and took the boy to a tailor shop. He moved them to a secure location before enrolling the boy into a Kingsman training camp. At the end of the camp, the man was killed and the boy grew angry before working with the man's friend to take down the villain the man was assigned to take down. In the end, that boy was Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin and he became the 'Arthur' of the Kingsman.

It's been five years since then and scientists all over the world have made huge advances in evolutionary genomics. It had taken a few years to get it all right but there it was, a lab in London had created the first ever genetically made hybrid animal/human. It's name and number were of top secret priority but after that, a few more were made and released into the world as prototypes. The first hybrid man courted and married a nice hybrid woman before settling down and having a child. A few years later, that man was killed, leaving his wife and his child alone. They were informed by a man in a tailor made suit who gave the boy a gold medal, the same medal that Eggsy was given. The hybrid man's child and wife were bullied everywhere they went, the boy by children in his school and the wife by her new boyfriend. That boy's name was Axel 'Shade' Floy and this is his story.

* * *

High above the city, something was darting over roof tops and jumping through windows. His laughter crowded the air as he crouched on the edge of a roof, over looking a park. He stood up and smirked as he spotted his mark, his wings folded behind his back as his tail swiped against the floor. He looked behind him before stepping off of the roof, into the darkness. He landed on his feet before bounding down the street, blending into the shadows. He was 5'9" with shaggy black hair that had neon green highlights and neon green cat-like eyes. He wore tight black leather pants with a tight gray shirt and a black leather jacket that had four straps to close it with the medal around his neck. He had a long black panther tail with pointed black furry ears on top of his head and a pair of large black feathered wings sprouting from his back. He had short black clawed nails and wore tall leather boots with many buckles on his feet. He clawed his way down the park, eyes never leaving his mark before crawling into a tree. He smirked as he crouched on a branch above the woman, who was with a stroller and child, that he was following before launching himself out of the tree and pouncing on the woman with a roar.

The lady laughed as she fluttered her wings, landing on the ground, "Shade! What are you doing?"

Axel laughed as he rolled off of her, "Oh ya know mama, just dropping in to say hi."

"Come on Shade, let's go home before Jared gets mad," his mother replied as she got up off the ground.

Axel groaned as he played with the child, "Oh come on mom, Jared doesn't deserve you and you deserve a better life."

She smiled before dusting them both off, placing the little boy into the stroller, "Jared is an upstanding man, he's alright."

"He puts bruises on you! How is that an upstanding man?" Shade roared back in anger, pulling his wings, tail and ears back into his body, his highlights disappearing.

The woman sighed as they approached their apartment complex, pulling her wings in, "It's the best for us, he can provide for us, take care of us, take care of you."

Shade growled and ran a hand through his black locks, opening the door while looking his mother over with sad eyes. His mother was a beautiful hybrid woman with forest green eyes and red hair that reached just past her waist. She was an avian hybrid with large red/brown wings in her normal form and hawk-like eyes. She liked to wear her hair down but had to tie it up whenever Jared was around. They walked into the apartment and Shade scoffed as he saw Jared passed out on the couch before picking his little brother up. His brother had red hair with black highlights and sky blue eyes which were hawk-like just like his mother. His wings had just come in and they were red with black splattered on his feathers. He giggled and reached for Shade's face as he picked him up and put him in his crib. Shade smiled and gently ruffled his hair gently as Jared woke up.

"Hey Axel, go get me some booze," Jared said with a sneer as he waved some money in his face.

Shade growled softly and looked him in the eyes, "Why don't you get it yourself?"

"What did you say to me?" Jared replied as he stood up off the couch, towering over Shade.

"I said, fine," Shade said as his mother gave him a pleading look before snatching the money from him.

He stormed out of the apartment and down the street before going to the closest pub.

* * *

A glass was slammed down onto the table as Shade glared at the wooded object, "One of these days I'll rip out his fucking eyes and shove them up his arse."

Brianna sighed as she looked over Shade, his face clouded with anger. Brianna was a human girl with long brown hair and brown eyes who normally wore jeans and a long sleeved blue sweater.

"Come off it Shade, you say that a lot, what if they heard you?" she muttered, gesturing towards a small group of men in the corner.

"Well, I don't give a fuck, he has no right to do that to my mother," Shade replied with a growl as one of the men stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey, Axel, get out, this is our spot," the man said, standing over them.

"Well hello Roxwell, I don't think I will," Shade said as he sipped his beer.

"You would do well to listen to me Axel or Jared might just let it slip that we can hurt that mutt of a mother that you have," Roxwell said, leaning down to whisper in Shade's ear.

Shade visibly stiffened before sliding his chair back, "Well fine then, have it your way Roxwell."

Brianna and Shade walked out of the pub, "It's freezing, why are we walking?" Shade said as he held up a pair of keys which jingled in his hand.

"You jacked his car keys?" Brianna asked in shock as she looked at his smirking face.

"Of course, come on," he replied as he hopped into the blue Lamborghini, turning it on.

They laughed as he spun in the parking lot, Roxwell stormed out of the pub and called up Jared.

"The little fuck stole my car... No, he jacked my keys... wait hold on," Roxwell said as Shade was being chased by the cops.

Shade and Brianna laughed as he drove backwards through the streets of London. He saw a black cat behind him and slammed on the brakes, coming to a sudden stop.

"Come on man, that hurt," Brianna said as she rubbed her head.

"Get out of the car," Shade replied as they were cornered by a cop car.

She hesitated but climbed out of the car and ran away as Shade rammed straight into the cop car.

* * *

Shade sat in a questioning room in the police station as the cop in front of him asked who he was with.

"Who was in the car with you?" he asked.

"No one, I was alone," Shade replied, crossing his arms across his chest and looking away from him.

"Come on, we both know there is no honor in thieves so just tell me who else was there," the cop sighed as he leaned forward.

"Can I execute my right for a phone call?" Shade asked as he glanced at the cop.

The cop stood up and nodded, "I hope you're calling your mother to tell her that you'll be 18 months late for dinner."

Shade growled at him as he walked out before picking up the phone. He remembered what the man said to him when he was a child and dialed the number on the back of the medal.

"Come on... Please work," Shade said as it rang.

"Customer service, what is your complaint," the woman said on the other end.

"Yes hello? Umm... Oxfords without brattle?" Shade said questioningly.

"...Your complaint is very important to us, thank you," the woman said flatly before the line went dead.

"Hello? Hello?!" Shade asked before huffing and slamming the phone on the table.

* * *

Outside the station, Shade walked out the doors very confused. He looked around before walking down the steps.

"Axel Floy, correct?" a man said to his right as he spun around.

"Who are you?" Shade asked as he backed up slightly.

"I gave you that medal... I knew your father," the man said as he leaned against the wall.

He wore a tailor made suit with a pair of glasses and held an umbrella.

"Come on, I fancy a drink," the man said before walking down the street.

Shade stared after him before following him to the pub near his home.

* * *

They were seated in a booth as Shade stared at the man in front of him, "Who are you?"

"My name is Gary Unwin and my friends call me Eggsy," Eggsy replied as he sipped the Guinness beer in front of him.

Shade leaned back and narrowed his eyes at him, "So what do you want?"

"I would like to give you an opportunity for an outstanding job," Eggsy replied as the door opened.

"Why would you give me a job?" Shade asked as he looked at him.

"Because I owe your father everything," he replied with a sigh as he put down his cup.

Shade stared at him as he leaned against the table, "Alright, so what is this job?"

"Well, if you come with me to the tailor sh-" he was cut off as a glass bottle smashed against the wall near Shade's head.

"Ello Axel, I thought Jared would've told you not to hang around here anymore," Roxwell said as he neared their table.

Shade groaned and sunk further into the booth chair as Eggsy turned to face Roxwell, "Excuse me boys but I've had a rather emotional day, so whatever you beef with Shade is. And I'm sure it's well founded. I'd appreciate it if you could just leave us in peace."

"You should get out away grand daddy or you'll get hurt," Roxwell answered, leaning on the table.

Shade leaned forward and almost whispered to Eggsy, "You probably should go, please?"

Eggsy looked from Shade to Roxwell and back before getting up, "Alright."

Shade cringed as Roxwell advanced on him but he looked to the door when he heard the door locks click in place.

"Manners maketh man. Do you know what that means? Then let me teach you a lesson," Eggsy said as Roxwell walked towards him.

"Are you d-" Roxwell was cut off as a large glass mug shattered on his forehead.

"Are we going to stand around here all day or are we going to fight?" Eggsy said as he turned to face Roxwell's lackeys.

One of the men rushed forward, swinging his fist at Eggsy only for his hand to be redirected into one of the other men's faces. Shade watched on in shock as Eggsy subdued all of the men until they were the only ones left awake.

Eggsy sat down and finished his drink as Shade leaned back, looking at him in shock as Eggsy spoke, "Sorry, about that. Needed to let over a little steam."

"I can see that," Shade said as he looked around the pub.

"Well, as I was saying, meet me at the tailor shop tomorrow and I will tell you what this job entails," Eggsy said as he got up, patted Shade on the shoulder and walked out of the pub, his umbrella tapping against the wooden floor.

**Author's Note: Hello, hope ya liked Chapter 1, see ya in the next chapter, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Author's Note: Hey guys, just got this chapter finished, hope you like it! And I hope that you liked that I made Shade like Eggsy and Eggsy like Harry or Galahad. Here's the chapter, bye!**

Previously:_ "Well, as I was saying, meet me at the tailor shop tomorrow and I will tell you what this job entails," Eggsy said as he got up, patted Shade on the shoulder and walked out of the pub, his umbrella tapping against the wooden floor._

* * *

The next morning Shade walked out of his room only to be pinned to the wall as Jared snarled at him, "Who was the guy with you at the pub?!"

"No one!" Shade shouted as he struggled against his arms.

Jared growled as he pinned Shade to the table and grabbed a butcher knife, he pressed it gently against his neck, "Tell me a name Axel!"

Shade clenched his jaw as his mother stood in the corner, her hands over her mouth as she stared at them in shock and sadness.

"Alright, is that how you want it?!" Jared shouted as he dug the edge of the knife further into his neck, drawing blood.

"I wasn't with anyone," Shade replied calmly, wincing slightly as the knife dug in.

"I could kill you and no one would know, is that what you want?!" Jared asked, staring down at him.

Shade growled but didn't say anything as Eggsy's loud voice sounded throughout the apartment, "But I would know."

"W-Who the fuck said that?" Jared asked, the knife hanging loosely from his hand.

"It's none of your concern now, let the boy go," Eggsy said calmly as Jared let Shade up off the table.

"Good, now Shade, go to the tailor shop I told you about while I have a chat with Jared," Eggsy said over the speakers in the room.

Shade slipped out of the apartment and groaned as he came face to face with Roxwell.

"There he is, get 'im!" Roxwell shouted as Shade slipped down the hall.

He ran quickly only to be cornered from both sides as Roxwell laughed, "Got ya now."

Shade looked around quickly before opening the latch to a window next to him and slipping out, landing in a dumpster filled with cardboard and black bags of trash.

He looked up and grinned as Roxwell shouted, "NO!"

He crawled out of the dumpster before rushing down the street towards the tailor shop.

* * *

He looked around and saw the shop with the name 'Kingsman' slapped on the glass. He looked through the door window and saw Eggsy sitting in an armchair sipping some whiskey.

He opened the door and stood in front of him, "I've never met a tailor before but I know you're not one."

Eggsy stared at him before getting up, "Follow me."

Shade followed him into a fitting room near the back of the shop and got in, looking around the small enclosed space.

"What do you see? I see potential Kingsman is an international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion. If you are prepared to adapt you can transform," Eggsy said as he looked at Shade through the mirror.

"Into a spy," Shade replied, looking back at him.

"Interested?" Eggsy asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Oh, yes," Shade replied as he grinned at him through the mirror.

Eggsy smiled softly in return before placing his fingers on the glass and the walls started moving up, "I hope you realize now that your father was apart of the Kingsman."

"Yea, I get it now... What did you think of him?" Shade asked curiously.

"He was the best man I had ever met, I wouldn't change my opinion of him even if he was a Hybrid," Eggsy replied, his hands crossed on the handle of his umbrella.

Shade laughed nervously and muttered to himself, "Yea... If..."

He looked up and realized that they had gone down very far, "How deep does this thing go?"

"Deep enough," Eggsy replied with a soft smirk, mimicking what Harry Hart had said when he had first been in this same elevator.

They stopped and Shade looked towards a weird tube like thing in the ground, following after him as Eggsy walked towards it. Eggsy sat down and gestured towards the seat across from him; Shade sat down a few seconds later and gripped the armrests tightly as the compartment they were in shot off through the ground towards the Kingsman mansion. They got out and Eggsy lead Shade through the halls, only stopping as Shade looked out the window over looking the many vehicles they had underground.

"Woah..." Shade said as he looked at a plane that they were loading and preparing for a journey.

"Your father had the same look on his face when I showed him this... I did too in fact," Eggsy said as he gently patted his shoulder, "Come now, we're already late."

Shade nodded and followed Eggsy down another hallway until they came to a doorway, Eggsy turned to him and gestured to the door, "In you go, good luck."

Shade glanced at him before going into the room, looking around at the metal beds lining the wall and noticing the people grouped in the middle. They all lined up in two rows as a tall thin man walked into the room with a clipboard.

"You're about to embark on the most dangerous job interview in the world. We're here to test you to the limit to enhance your skills. Train you for the evil out there. Do any of you know what this is?" the man asked as he held up a piece of cloth from the bed.

Everyone except for Shade raised their hands to the shock of himself as the man pointed to one of the men in front, "A bodybag."

"Correct, now, everyone, pick up a bag and put your name on it. Your next of kin's name on it, and your birth date on it. This is to show just how serious this is, if you let slip what happens here or if you die, you and your next of kin will be in this bag, do I make myself clear?" the man asked as he placed the bag down, "Good, get some sleep."

The man walked out the door as everyone dispersed to the beds, Shade picked the bed third from the door and picked up the bag, signing his name on it. A hand shot out from in front of him as he looked up, it was a girl about 5'5" with riding clothes on and she had brown eyes with her mid-back length blond hair tied behind her head.

"Hello, my name is Amelia Rothchild but people can call me Amy, nice to meet you," she said with a smile on her face.

"Hi, my name's Axel but people call me Shade," he replied, shaking her hand.

One of the boys there walked up to them, two guys flanking him as he walked up, "A Rothchild here in Britain? Nice to make your acquaintance Amelia. I am Adrian Lockwood."

He kissed the back of her hand to the annoyance of both her and Shade.

He straightened and rounded on Shade, "Didn't you say your name was Shade? Shouldn't you be skulking in the shadows, picking people's pockets?"

Shade snorted and rolled his eyes, "Wow, nice to meet you too."

Adrian stepped closer and narrowed his eyes at him, "You don't belong here."

Shade grinned and nodded, "I don't but neither do you rich kid."

Adrian snarled at him and strolled away only to stop as Shade started talking again, "Adrian Augustus Lockwood, born on the second of december in the year 2020. Born to Lady and Lord Lockwood with no other siblings. Got arrested in 2036 for racing, drunk driving, and for the possession of cocaine. Wow, you've done a lot of shit."

Adrian spun around as Shade got the attention of everyone in the room, "How did you...?"

Shade smirked as he held up Adrian's wallet, phone, watch, and heir ring, "Lose something?"

Adrian growled and snatched his things back from him, "Thief."

Shade shrugged before rolling into a bed, "Night Amelia."

"Night Shade," she replied before crawling into a bed next to him.

* * *

One of the last boys crawled into their bed and there was silence, everyone was asleep. Suddenly the room started to fill up with water, waking some people, one being Shade.

"Up, everybody up! Get up Amy," Shade shouted as he stood up on his bed.

Amy woke up and started to look around frantically, "Ok... Ok... Showers! Get to the showers!"

Adrian, Amy, and everyone else had already moved towards the showers as Shade looked on in confusion, "Wait, why don't you try the door?"

The room started to fill up quicker as the teens ripped the shower heads from the showers and Shade swam towards the door.

"Just open the door?" Shade questioned as he gripped the handle tightly and pulled hard.

The door creaked but didn't budge as Shade pulled harder. He had to stop as the water level got to the roof and he swam back towards Amy. He looked around quickly but the mirror across from him caught his eye. He swam closer to it and crouched at the edge of the mirror, narrowing his eyes as he looked at it closer. Everyone else had ripped the head off of the shower tubes and were breathing from them as they watched him examine the mirror. He saw a glimpse of someone on the other side and realized that the mirror was a one way mirror. He gripped the railing at the edge of the mirror and placed his fist on the mirror before pounding it, trying to break it in. He coughed and tried to breath but there was no air left. His sight was narrowing as he finally broke through the mirror, grunting as the water pushed them all into the small room.

The man from before was in the room and smiled at them, "Congratulations on completing your first task. Good job to Adrian and Amy for using the tubes of the showers to get air out of the toilets. Most people should know that if you shove a tube down a toilet it lets you have an unlimited air supply. Also, good job to Shade for realizing that the mirror was a one way mirror."

"he would know, spending most of his time near them," Adrian muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Anyway, my code name is Merlin and as such, you all forgot the most important thing, teamwork. You all forgot that," Merlin said as he gestured towards the limp body of one of the women that was a candidate.

Everyone froze as they saw her there, wondering how they could have over looked her, "As I said, teamwork. Get some rest, the rest of your training begins tomorrow."

With that, Merlin walked out the door as everyone got to their feet and crawled back into their shared room.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was gathered outside and in front of the large mansion with eleven cages in front of them as Merlin stepped up with his clipboard in hand.

"Today you will pick a cub and train it for the duration of your stay, it will be your friend, your companion, and will train with you as you go through your tasks," Merlin said as he uncovered the cages to reveal eleven cubs from the large cat family.

Each cage had one of the following, a cheetah, lion, cougar, clouded leopard, jaguar, leopard, snow leopard, tiger, white tiger, bobcat, and one other that wasn't listed.

"Wait like actual cubs?" Amy asked as she stepped closer to the cages.

Shade smiled as the cubs whined and pawed at him, trying to get his attention, "I believe that they're actual cubs Amy."

He walked towards the cages and gently opened one, picking up a little black cub with light gray stripes, "Well aren't you cute."

They all lined back up with their cubs as Merlin handed out leashes, Shade was standing next to Amy when she asked, "What kind of cub is that?"

"I actually don't know, what about yours?" Shade asked, gesturing to hers.

"It's a white tiger cub, one of the rarest in the world," Amy said with a grin.

Shade pouted and looked down at his cub, "Well good for you."

* * *

It had been a month since Shade arrived and he sighed as he sat with his cub in one of the trees surrounding the mansion and looked up through the branches. He straightened up slightly and looked down as he heard a person below him shout his name.

"Shade! Where are you? Come on, it's time for dinner," Amy shouted as she walked through the small forest.

She jumped as Shade's voice floated to her from somewhere above her, "I'm not hungry."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, Adrian won't throw cake at you again," Amy pleaded, looking up at the branches, trying to find him.

Shade sighed and rolled off of the branch, landing on his feet scaring her, "Fine, if it'll make you happy."

"It will and how did you do that?" Amy asked, staring at him in shock.

Shade froze, trying to come up with a good excuse, "I've always had good reflexes."

Oh... Well come on, Tyra's probably fighting with the rest of the cubs already," Amy said as they walked back to the building.

"Yea, hope that Aidos doesn't want to fight, he's already a hand full," Shade replied with a sigh as he looked at his cub.

* * *

It's been a few months since they arrived and all of the candidates were in a plane with parachutes on their backs. They all wore black jumpsuits as they sat in a row on each side of the plane.

"Alright, for this task, you have to land in the target and not get caught on the radar," Merlin's voice said in all of their helmets, "Come on Amy, you first."

Amy was shivering in her seat, trying not to look down as Shade nudged her gently, "Scared of heights?"

"A little, I can't do this..." Amy said as they all stood up.

"Then move to the back sweetheart," Adrian said as he shoved his way to the end of the plane before jumping out.

Everyone jumped out except for Shade and Amy as Shade looked at her, "Come on, just do what I do."

He grinned at her before walking backwards and falling out of the plane with a chuckle, "Come on Amy!"

Amy hesitated before launching herself out of the plane with a scream.

They all laughed and spun in the air as they fell towards the earth as Merlin's voice came back, "Well, that's all nice and fun but a spy has to think on the spot like what to do when one of your group doesn't have a parachute."

He chuckled as everyone but Shade started freaking out, "Hey! Calm down and get in a circle, come on."

They all nodded in fright as they shifted into a circular shape, "Now, each of us pulls a parachute alright?"

They all nodded again as each and everyone of them pulled their parachute open except for Shade and Amy who were approaching the ground fast.

"Come on, calm down, put your arms around me ok?" Shade said as he leaned towards her.

She nodded and latched herself around him like a koala, "N-Now what?"

"I'll pull my chute and if it comes out, we'll be fine, ok?" Shade replied as he reached towards the handle.

"O-Ok, on three?" she asked as the ground approached quickly.

"Ok... Three!" he yanked the handle as his parachute blew open.

She screamed as she started slipping, "Shade!"

"Come on!" he pulled her to his chest but realized that he couldn't save her unless he shifted.

"I hope this works... Please don't kill me," he unstrapped the parachute from his back and grunted as his black wings shot out from behind him, stopping them quickly.

"S-Shade, what..." Amy was about to ask but the words fell dead on her lips as she saw the wings on his back, "What are you?"

Shade grinned awkwardly as he looked down at her, "I'm a Hybrid... Sorry."

She just stared in shock at him as they landed on the target and Merlin walked forward, "Shade, Adrian and Amy, good job on passing this task. The rest of you can pack your bags and get out of here. Shade, Arthur would like to talk in private with you about your... Extra appendages."

Merlin walked away with Shade in tow as he tucked his wings in and Amy stood there in shock.

"Good riddance I say," Adrian said as they walked away, wincing as Amy punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up," she replied before walking away, wondering what would happen to Shade now.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thank you so much for following and favorite-ing this fic. When I saw the emails I almost cried, thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me that people actually enjoy my fanfics. Anyway, thank you! And see ya in the next chapter, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Missions and Villains

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's the chapter and I hope you like it! See you in the next chapter, bye!**

Previously: _"Shut up," she replied before walking away, wondering what would happen to Shade now._

* * *

Shade winced as a large file was slammed onto the table in front of him as Eggsy shouted, "How could have this had happened?!"

"Well, my-" Shade started but was cut off by Eggsy, "Don't! Just... listen. I knew your father very well and I knew he had his secrets but this can not be tolerated!"

"Well, sir, a Hybrid does have assets that we don't. Most can pass by unseen by most people and can reach places that we cannot also," Merlin replied, scratching his pen against his clipboard as pictures of Hybrids appeared on the screen in the meeting room.

Shade fumbled slightly before putting the glasses on his face, "Wow..."

"You see here? This Hybrid flew over the gates that other humans could not even touch and this Hybrid swam under water to drown a bomb that would've taken out a whole city block if someone else didn't at least try to diffuse it," Merlin said, bringing up many different pictures.

Eggsy huffed and started to pace, "I realize that but what about the rest of the Knights?"

"Everyone in favor for a Hybrid say 'Aye,'" Merlin said to the rest of the Knights as everyone said 'Aye'.

Eggsy sighed as he sat back down, "Alright, the 'Aye's have it, Shade can continue his training."

Shade grinned and whooped as he fist bumped the air, "Yea!"

Merlin chuckled, "Alright, let's bring you back to Aidos, I'm sure he's tearing the dorm room apart looking for you."

Shade cringed as he got up, "Yea... He tends to do that, thank you Arthur!"

Eggsy smiled softly at him as he left and sighed as he was gone, "Alright, now, did you all only say yes because of Wyatt Marth?"

"Of course Sir, only a Hybrid can defeat a Hybrid," the hologram of Tristan stated in reply as he looked around the table.

"But are you so sure? What if he joins him?" Kay asked in concern.

"That won't happen, we just need someone to fill in Percival's spot and then we can all defeat Wyatt before he destroys us," Eggsy said as he stood up leaning on his arms on the table.

* * *

Shade, Amy, and Adrian were seated in the dorm room as Merlin walked in with his clipboard, "Good afternoon, today, you will each be assigned a mission, the same mission. Your target is this glass blown statue in this mansion across town, the first one back with it, wins. Also, Shade is not a Hybrid, the things you saw were an illusion, do not worry and good luck."

Shade got up and gently pet Aidos as Adrian walked up, "Now, I don't believe this, was all of that an illusion?"

Shade sighed and turned to him as Aidos bristled and snarled at him, "I do, it was all an illusion. Good luck with the mission."

"I won't need it, mutt," Adrian said before walking away with his Bengal tiger in tow.

Amy walked towards him and glanced at him, "Shade... Is it really an illusion? You even told me that you were a Hybrid."

Shade sighed and stepped closer to her, "For now... Everything was an illusion... Just, good luck for the mission."

He turned and walked away as he geared up, placing his leather clothes on with a few of extra things he had designed and made. Amy watched him walk away and sighed before turning and gearing up herself.

* * *

That night, each candidate was taken to opposite sides of the mansion and told to wait for the signal which would tell them when to start. As a flare was shot into the sky each candidate flew across the grounds into the mansion, Amy through a side door, Adrian through the basement access, and Shade through a window near the basement trap door.

"Well isn't this convenient," he said as he heard Adrian curse in the basement.

He chuckled as he snuck into the large room and climbed onto the ceiling, his wings draped over his shoulders. He started to make scratching noises and growling sounds as Adrian looked around in terror.

"Hello? I-I have a knife," he replied meekly to the noises.

Shade chuckled darkly, letting it reverberate throughout the area they were in before taking on a transylvanian accent, "Who are you to step into my domain?"

Adrian started to freak out, "I-I'm sorry, please don't eat me!"

"Don't be foolish, I don't eat... I drink," Shade replied before twisting and landing on the ground with his wings draped behind him.

Adrian whimpered and fell to the floor in a dead faint as Shade walked over with a light chuckle, "Oh dear..."

Amy had heard all of this and sighed before walking away, "Boys..."

Shade chuckled again before pulling his wings in and moving to search the mansion for the glass statuette that they were supposed to find. He walked down the hall and into a side room before grinning, there in front of him was the statue.

"Well... This was all terribly easy," Shade replied as he reached for the statue.

He winced as he was shocked by a taser gun and fell to the floor but not before hearing, "Not as easy as you think."

* * *

Shade woke up and shook his head clear only to see a man in an overcoat standing above him.

"Who do you work for?" the man asked.

"I don't have to answer you," Shade replied as he realized that he was strapped to train tracks underground.

"Oh really? Is Kingsman really worth dying for?" the man asked as a train came down the tracks, blaring its horn.

"Fuck you!" Shade replied as the train got closer.

"So be it," the man said before stepping away from him.

"Shit!" Shade shouted as he braced for impact and the 'train' ran over him.

he whined and cracked open an eye before looking around as he was raised back onto the tracks. The man in front of him changed into Merlin and he chuckled before cutting Shade loose.

"Good job, you've past this task. Adrian's up next, want to watch?" Merlin asked as he helped him to his feet.

"Do you even have to ask?" Shade replied before they both headed for the door.

Merlin lead him towards the control room where they had Adrian up on the screen, Eggsy had just asked if the Kingsman were worth dying for.

"Fuck no! They're run by a guy named Arthur who has a technician named Merlin, he does all the tech stuff," Adrian replied as he tugged on the ropes.

"Ok," Eggsy replied before walking away.

"Hey, untie me! This wasn't part of the deal!" Adrian shouted as the train ran him over.

Eggsy walked back towards him as he opened his eyes, "Pack your bags, you're out of here."

He walked away again as Adrian shouted, "Hey! My father will hear about this! Untie me!"

Merlin clicked a button and he was heard all around in the cavern, "Untie yourself."

* * *

Another month went by and Shade found himself in Eggsy's office with Aidos at his side.

"Good morning Sir, may I sit?" he asked as he gestured to a chair next to Eggsy in front of the fireplace.

Eggsy nodded and smiled at the full grown cat, "Beautiful animal, what's it's name?"

"He's Aidos, I finally figured out that he was a Black Tiger, apparently they're really really rare. Even rarer than White Tigers," Shade replied, smiling down at Aidos who purred back at him, he had grown to the size of a normal Bengal Tiger.

"Ah, how nice..." Eggsy had a look of tension and anxiety as he pulled out a revolver gun.

"Sir?" Shade questioned as he spotted the gun, dreading what was going to happen next.

Eggsy hung the gun in his hand as he handed it to him, "Shoot the cat."

"W-What?" Shade stuttered out as he gripped the gun uncertainly.

"Shoot. The. Cat," Eggsy replied with a sigh and downcast eyes.

Shade nervously lifted the gun, leveling the barrel with Aidos' furry face, right between his eyes. His hand shook as he stared at Aidos who looked happily back at him, not knowing what was happening. Shade whined softly before looking away and squeezing the trigger.

Bang.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffy, I just had too cause I was getting tired of writing this chapter and needed an interesting ending. Then I remembered the '****dog shooting' from the movie and went with that, poor Aidos... Or is it? Find out in the next chapter, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Knights and Jared

Previously: _Bang._

_"Animal Speech"_

* * *

Shade jolted and looked up quickly, "What...?"

"Seems like the girl did it first, I'm sorry Shade, you're not a Knight," Eggsy replied before standing up.

"I had high hopes for you... Pack your bags," he continued before turning and leaving.

Shade sighed and looked down at Aidos, "Thanks for giving me the puppy dog eyes Aidos."

_"No problem!" _Aidos replied with a cat grin.

"Dude, you just cost me my job," Shade replied as he bent down on the floor in front of him.

_"Oh... Sorry," _Aidos muttered, his head bowed slightly.

"It's fine, I wouldn't want you to die for a job. Come on, let's go," Shade said, getting up and looking down at him.

_"Ok, where're we going?" _Aidos asked, standing up and stretching.

"Home," Shade replied with a sad smile before walking out of the room with Aidos in tow.

* * *

Shade packed his bags and smiled at Amy who was looking at him with sadness in her eyes, "Hey, it's ok... You deserved it more than me."

"No I didn't, I was willing to shoot Tyra for a job!" Amy replied as Tyra curled around her legs.

"It's a damn good job and I wish you all the best... Percival," Shade replied as he put his bag on his shoulder, holding out his hand for her to shake.

She teared up and rushed forward, pulling him into a hug as Tyra and Aidos have a little conversation off to the side.

_"Why are you leaving?" _Tyra asked as she walked up to Aidos.

_"I don't know... I think it's cause my Master wasn't willing to shoot me,"_ he replied with a shrug, or at least what he could mimic.

_"Shoot you?" _she asked, tilting her head slightly.

_"Yes, it was that complicated piece of metal that our Masters were given and make loud noises which normally kills the thing it is pointed at," _he replied as Amy sobbed into Shade's arms, making him slightly uncomfortable.

_"Oh... Wait... My Master was willing to shoot me?!" _she shouted, which sounded more like a roar of anger.

_"Yes, that's why she was chosen instead of my Master," _he explained softly.

_"Well that's horrid, to kill a species just for a job?!"_ she asked, slightly panicked as she looked at him.

_"Yea, Humans are weird... Oh, I guess it's time to go..."_ he replied as he saw Shade motion for him to follow.

_"Oh... Bye Aidos," _she said with a sad voice.

_"Bye Tyra," _he leaned forward and nuzzled her muzzle with his before following Shade out the door.

* * *

Once outside, Shade looked back up towards the mansion before quickly hopping into the car outside and driving all the way to the slums of London, back to his apartment. He pulled up to his apartment and hopped out, letting Aidos out and grabbing his bag before walking up the stairs to his mother's apartment door.

"Mom? I'm home," Shade said as he opened the door, placing his bag down near the door.

"Shade? Oh my dear son, I'm so glad you're back," his mother said as she walked out of his brother's room, pulling him into a hug.

"Me too mom... I missed you," Shade replied before pulling back and smiling at her but the smile turned into a frown as he spotted the bruise on her cheek.

"I-It's not as bad as it looks," she replied, pulling hair in front of her face to hide it.

"I'll be right back," Shade replied before turning and walking out the door, his mother's shouts following him, "Aidos, stay here and listen to my mother... If you see a man or a group of men approach her... Tear them to pieces."

_"Alright Master, I will protect her," _Aidos replied before purring and rubbing against his mother's leg.

Shade growled as he climbed into the stolen car and drove towards the pub that Jared hung out at.

He pulled up and rolled down his window, "Hey Jared."

"Oh, look at who's back in town boys, it's Axel, where've you been boy?" Jared asked, standing up from his seat on the bench.

"None of your business... What I want to talk about is the new black eye my mother is sporting, know anything about that?" Axel snarled out as he looked at Jared through the open the window.

Jared glared back at him before replying, spit flying everywhere as he spoke, "Do you want to take this outside kid? I assure you, you will not be unharmed by the end."

Axel growled lowly as he went to open the door but it was locked, "Wha-...?"

He started to panic as the car started up again, rolling up the window and locking the doors before moving by itself towards somewhere Axel had never been. He looked around as the car came to a stop in front of a large apartment complex. He looked up and frowned as he spotted Eggsy in the window with a weird controller in his hands. Eggsy looked to be sighing before his form disappeared, Axel looked at the window confusingly but jumped slightly as the doors unlocked with a soft click. He opened the door and walked towards Eggsy, an unhappy expression on his face as Eggsy gestured for him to enter his apartment.

"What do you want?" Axel asked as he entered the building, his back to the wall as he looked up at him.

Eggsy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses before looking over at Axel, "We need to talk."

**Author's Note: Sorry that I have been neglecting my fanfictions lately, I'm just not as motivated as I once was but I am now so there will be more chapters to come! Especially when Kingsman comes out for free on the tv! YEAH! Anyway, see ya'll in the next chapter, bye!**


	5. Author's Note: Read me

**Hey everybody,**

**This isn't a chapter since my computer died. I need to either get a new motherboard or get a new computer so I'm getting a part time job to save up for a new laptop. It's going to be an HP Omen Gaming Computer and it will be even better than my last one, only problem is that it's $1600 in total and then there is tax so I won't be updating any chapters for a few months. **

**See ya'll soon, peace!**

**-Shade**


End file.
